Für immer aus Stein
Die Figur Serath widme ich Waruru weil er einfach immer da ist wenn man ihn braucht. Die Geschichte ansich widme ich Waruru und Jadekaiser. Kursiv=Vergangenheit Ein Neuanfang Serath ist müde. Unendlich müde und sonst nichts. Für immer schlafen, das ist sein Traum. Nach dem Kampf gegen den Schatten, so wie Teraz genannt wurde, ist seine Pflicht erfüllt. Es war vor 10 Jahren, als er ihn besiegte. Nun ist er alt und krank. Für immer schlafen will er, es ist sein Traum. Es ist ein Traum der sich zum Alptraum entwickelt, sobald er Realität wird. Noch weiß er es nicht. "Was ist los?" fragt ihn seine Frau. "Ich bin zu müde. Der Kampf war vor 10 Jahren und meine Kräfte sind seit dem nicht zurück gekommen." sagt Serath kraftlos. "Das macht doch nichts. Für mich wirst du immer der stramme junge Ritter sein, der du einst warst." tröstet ihn Dera, darauf folgt ein Kuss. Serath legt sich in sein feines Bett. Es ist weich und mit Samt überzogen. Sofort schläft er ein. ''"Lass sie in Ruhe" schreit ein Mann in Ritter Rüstung. Das Wesen welches er anschreit ist riesig. Viele dutzend Meter hoch. In einem seiner 10 Tentakel hält er eine junge Frau. Sie ist bildhübsch, wirklich zum verlieben. Dera. Die mit Stacheln besetzten Tentakel passen nicht zum schönen Antlitz der Frau. Serath zieht sein Schwert, bereit das Vieh zu töten welches es wagt seine Geliebte anzufassen. � Kaum das er an dem Monster hochspringt, sieht er auch schon einen Tentakel auf sich zukommen.. '' Schweiß gebadet wacht Serath auf. Eine Wache steht neben seinem Bett. "Ihr habt so laut geschrien. Ich war nur besorgt um euer Wohl." sagt der Wächter ängstlich. Auch Dera ist wach und sieht ihn besorgt an. "Mir geht’s gut!" schreit er, etwas lauter als er vorhatte. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir“ stammelt der Wächter, und geht –ohne Serath den Rücken zu zuwenden- vor die Tür. Als die Tür ins Schloss fällt fragt Dera „War es wieder ein Alptraum?“. „Ja“ sagt der Held. Dera schweigt, sie ist traurig darüber dass ihr Gatte so leidet. Jede Nacht wieder und dabei will er doch nur schlafen. Am Morgen sieht Serath schlecht aus. Er ist bleich und hat Augenringe. Seine Augen sind rot und geschwollen. “Hast du geweint fragt die zierliche Frau ihren Gatten. Dieser nickt nur stumm. Wieder wird Dera schmerzlich bewusst wie sehr ihr Gatte seit 10 Jahren leidet. „Ich hatte den schlimmsten Traum seit vielen Monaten“ beginnt Serath. Dabei steigen ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Willst du mir davon erzählen?“ fragt in seine Gattin vorsichtig. Sie will nicht die Wunden vergangener Zeiten aufreißen. „Besser nicht“ sagt der kaum 40 Jährige Held. Die ersten Tränen kullern über seine Wangen. „Gehen wir in den Speisesaal“ fordert seine Gattin. Er folgt ihr schwach und schlapp als ob er doppelt so alt wäre wie er eigentlich ist. Die lange Tafel ist reichlich gedeckt. Die Diener und Angestellten sind gerade mit Speisen fertig. Serath setzt sich an seinen Stammplatz, einen prunkvollen Stuhl, aus Eichenholz. Er ist mit Gold verziert und hat viele schöne Ornamente eingraviert. Während Dera sich genug Essen nimmt, bleibt Serath´ Teller leer. „Schatz, willst du nichts essen?“ fragt die liebliche 30 Jährige. „Ich habe keinen Hunger“ sagt der Totenblasse, nicht gerade überzeugend. Seine Frau häuft ihm etwas von dem feinen Lamm auf den Teller. „Iss das Schatz“ sagt Dera, Widerspruch ist zwecklos. Serath nimmt Messer und Gabel, aus reinem Silber natürlich, und schneidet sich ein kleines Stück Lamm zurecht. Er verspeist es, es schmeckt wirklich großartig. „Das schmeckt wirklich famos“ bemerkt er kauend. Schon schleicht sich wieder Farbe in sein Gesicht. Auch die Miene des Helden erhellt sich. „Ich wusste doch das Essen gut für dich ist“ sagt Dera und gibt ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke Dera. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen.“ fragt Serath, plötzlich wieder gut gelaunt. Schon häuft er sich eine weitere Portion auf, seine Frau strahlt über die plötzliche gute Laune. „Du würdest wohl verhungern“ kichert die Frau wie ein kleines Mädchen. „Da hast du wohl recht. Das würde ich wohl. Aber ich habe dich ja“ lacht Serath, er gibt seiner Frau aus Dankbarkeit einen Kuss. Nachdem er seine Speise verzehrt hat, geht Serath zum ersten Mal seit Tagen aus seinem Schloss. Sein Schwert umgeschnallt marschiert er in den Übungshof für seine Wachen. Der Hauptmann übt gerade Bogenschießen. Ein Strohmann mit Zielscheibe auf der Brust war sein Ziel. Noch war kein Pfeil in der Mitte. „Na Hauptmann“ sagt Serath belustigt über die erbärmlichen Bogenkünste seines besten Schwertkämpfers. Der Hauptmann namens Gerod erschrickt kurz, salutiert aber sobald er Serath sieht. „Ich zeige dir wie das geht“ sagt Serath lächelnd und nimmt den Bogen. Als die Sehne bis zum Reisen gespannt ist, lässt er los und siehe da, direkt ins Schwarze. Serath gibt Gerod den Bogen zurück, immer noch lächelnd. „Mit Verlaub, würde ich es auch gerne noch einmal versuchen“ sagt der Hauptmann, während er stramm steht „Gerne“ lacht der Adelige. Gerod spannt die Sehne so weit er konnte. Ein Auge zum zielen zusammen gekniffen, so sah er mit dem anderen auf das Schwarze in der Mitte der Zielscheibe. Er lässt die Sehne los und man hört den Pfeil durch die Luft zischen. Das Knacken des Holzes der Zielscheibe verrät die Wucht des Schusses. Eine Blech Panzerung wäre gegen einen solchen Schuss schlecht gewesen. Der Pfeil steckt im Schwarzen. Schon hüpft der Hauptmann jubelnd in die Höhe. „War das das erste Mal, das sie ins Schwarze getroffen haben?“ fragt Serath und kennt die Antwort bereits. „Ja Sir“ gibt der Hauptmann kleinlaut zu. Sein Gesicht rot, beschämt sieht er zu Boden. „Üben sie einfach weiter“ sagt Serath, ein tröstendes Lächeln liegt dabei auf seinen Lippen. Während Gerod weiter Bogenschießen übt, wandert der Adelige durch sein Gelände. Dabei denkt er sich wie schön doch sein Schloss ist. Und er hat recht. Die Kirschbäume blühen gerade in voller Pracht, rosa und weiß, dadurch sieht der Boden aus als hätte es geschneit. Aber auch wenn er von seiner Schloss Mauer sieht, darf Serath sich eines hübschen Anblicks erfreuen. ---- Ein kleines Dorf das sich auf seine Hand verlässt, ein schöner Wald, Laub- und Nadelbäume, und ein idyllischer Fluss mit einem kleinen Wasserfall. „Es wird Zeit die alten Erinnerungen hinter sich zu lassen“ sagt Serath zu sich selbst. „Wie recht du hast“ meint eine Stimme die Serath überall heraus hören würde. „Dera! Bist du mir etwa gefolgt?“ lacht der Adelige. Noch nach all diesen Jahren ist sie sein Sonnenschein, immer noch eine bildhübsche junge Frau, so wie damals „Dein Dorf lebt in einer Blütezeit. Wohlstand und Glück hast du ihm gebracht. Obwohl du traurig und geschockt warst hast, regiertest du brilliant.“ Meint Dera anerkennend. Ein plötzlicher Gong Schlag zerstört die Idylle zwischen den Verliebten. „Was soll das?“ schreit Serath. Der Hauptmann gibt ihm die Antwort „Ein Angriff auf das Dorf. Die Außentruppen halten die Angreifer auf bis wir dort sind“ schreit Gerod. „Ich komme mit!“ ruft Serath während er sein Schwert seit Jahren wieder aus der Scheide zieht. Es fühlt sich gut für ihn an. Probeweise führt der Toa und Adelige ein paar Schwünge aus. „Sie sind immer noch meisterhaft“ bekennt ein Ritter, in vollkommener Plattenrüstung. Während Serath hinter seinen Rittern nach läuft, kommen Diener und legen ihm seine alte Rüstung an. Sie passt immer noch wie angegossen. Bestens ausgerüstet verlässt der Toa zum ersten Mal seit 10 Jahren das Schloss. Beim Laufen durch das Dorf, fällt ihm auf das es auch hier so wunderschön wie in seiner Burg ist. Kleine Landhäuser und Landwirtschafen säumen den Weg. Als ihm ein herrlicher Duft in die Nase steigt, fragt er sich woher dieser kommt. Die Antwort sieht er bei einem geöffneten Fenster. Kirschkuchen. Kurz bleibt er stehen, nur um zu schnuppern. „Wollen Sie ein Stück Sir?“ fragt ihn eine nett aussehende Frau. „Tut mir leid ich habe gerade keine Zeit“ sagt Serath freundlich und läuft weiter. Endlich beim Ort der Schlacht angekommen, sieht er nur Verzweiflung. Am Boden liegen einige Leichen, der Gestank von Schweiß und Blut liegt in der Luft. Hier wirkt der Wald eher unschön. Der eine oder andere Baum ist gefällt. Die lauten Schreie der Opfer stören Serath. In seiner Burg musste er so etwas nicht hören. Schon wird ein Ritter, eindeutig keiner von seinen, auf Serath aufmerksam. Mit einem schwarzen Plattenpanzer und einer großen Streitaxt ausgerüstet, stürmt er auf Serath zu. Dieser geht in Kampfposition, bereit den Wüstling zu töten. Die Klinge der Axt fährt durch die Luft auf seinen Hals zu. Im letzten Moment duckt sich Serath und schlägt mit dem Schwert auf die Beine des Feindes. Es hebt den Angreifer von den Füßen, er fällt mit lautem Scheppern zu Boden. Blut strömt aus dem Fuß des feindlichen Matoran. Schon bekommt Serath Schuldgefühle. „B-bitte, gib mir –ir- den G-Gnad-enstoß“ fleht der Feind. Serath schließt die Augen und sticht in das Herz des Sterbenden. Mit einem Lächeln stirbt der Wüstling. Als Serath zurück im Schloss ist, lässt er sich in einen Sessel seiner Bibliothek fallen. Sein Diener gibt ihm sein Lieblingsbuch, die Camelot-Sage. Schon bald verfällt der Toa in die Welt von König Arthus und Lancelot. Nach vielen Stunden des Lesens schläft er endlich ein. Seine Diener holen eine Sänfte und tragen ihn zu Bett. Dera liest noch, aber als sie sieht dass ihr Ehemann schläft bläst sie auch ihre Kerze aus. „Guten Morgen, Sir. Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass ihre Frau ausgeritten ist“ sagt ein Diener freundlich und sanft. „Wohin ist sie denn geritten?“ fragt Serath während er aufsteht. „Ins Wirtshaus“ antwortet der Diener. „Ich werde wohl auch dort hingehen.“ Murmelt Serath und gähnt. „Zuerst sollen sie sich baden“ merkt der Diener an. Sein Lächeln wie aufgeklebt, Nachdem er sich ausgiebig gewaschen hat und auch die Zähne gereinigt hat, zieht er sich seine teuersten Gewänder an. Feinster Samt, unglaublich wertvoll, von östlichen Ländern importiert. Als er die Wirtsstube betritt, sieht er seine Frau mit 3 anderen Frauen an einem Tisch sitzen. Langsam schleicht er sich zum Ober und bestellt sich ein Lamm. Noch hat ihn seine Frau nicht bemerkt. „Schatz, was machst du hier?“ gackert seine Gattin, die deutlich zuviel getrunken hat. „Ich will etwas essen“ antwortet Serath, peinlich berührt. Ein Bauer setzt sich zu Serath an den Tisch. „Tag auch“ sagt der Bauer freundlich. „Guten Tag“ zischt Serath, etwas abgeneigt mit dem Bauern zu reden. „Haben sie die Schlacht heute mitbekommen?“ fragt der Bauer, wieder ein Versuch ein Gespräch zu beginnen. „Ich habe daran Teil genommen“ sagt der Adelige stolz. „Ich nicht. Früher, als ich noch jung war, habe ich mir die Mistgabel genommen und mit gekämpft“ sagt der nicht mehr so junge Bauer. „Schatz, setz dich doch zu mir“ giggelt die Gattin des Adeligen. „Ich esse zuerst mein Lamm“ sagt Serath, glücklich darüber das ihm das Essen serviert. wurde. Am Abend dann fragt Serath seine Frau „Warum hast du dich im Gasthaus betunken. Du solltest doch ein Vorbild sein“ „Auch ich will Spaß haben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger“ sagt Dera, leicht beschämt über diesen Vorfall. „Dann halte doch deinen Spaß in Grenzen. Oder mache so was innerhalb der Schloss Mauern, ja“ sagt der Adelige freundlich. „Das war sowieso nur eine Ausnahme, nicht mehr“ entschuldigt sich Dera. Langsam schleicht sich die Röte in ihr Gesicht. „Ich gehe zu Bett“ bemerkte Serath als er sich von der Tafel erhebt. Seine Frau folgt ihm auf dem Fuß. Mit einer Kerze neben sich beginnt Serath im Bett zu lesen. Doch seine Frau ist anderer Meinung. Sie will sich mit ihrem Mann unterhalten. „Später Schatz“ sagt Serath, völlig in seinem Buch versunken. Er ist zwar schon auf der 300 Seite und doch, er ist erst bei einem Fünftel des Buches. „Ich muss aber etwas wichtiges mit dir besprechen“ drängelt Dera. „Also gut, was willst du mir sagen?“ fragt Serath und legt sein Buch beiseite. „Du trainierst doch jetzt wieder oder. Denn im Dorf wird von der Rückkehr des Schattens gemunkelt. „Von wem hast du das gehört?“ fragt der Toa entsetzt. Sein schlimmster Alptraum ist die Rückkehr von eben diesem. Seine Welt würde untergehen, würde der Schatten zurückkehren. Noch einmal wird er ihn nicht besiegen können. „Von einem düsteren Typen. In einer dunklen Ecke ist er gesessen und hat mit anderen geflüstert“ murmelt Dera. „Ich werde mir den Typen persönlich vorknöpfen“ sagt Serath drohend. „Er ist aber plötzlich einfach verschwunden“ sagt Dera verängstigt. „Das ist egal. Ich werde ihn schon finden. Denn wo Schatten ist, da ist auch Licht.“ Sagt der Toa, Element Licht, plötzlich mit neuem Willen. „Warte noch bis morgen“ beginnt Dera, doch da ist, wo vorher Serath saß, nur noch ein kleines Licht. „Immer auf den Beinen. Das ist mein Mann“ denkt sich die Adelige und deckt sich dabei mit ihrer Decke zu. Schon nach wenigen Minuten ist sie eingeschlafen, das Licht des Mondes scheint hell auf ihren lieblichen Körper…. Irgendwo in den dunklen Wäldern, treiben sich gerade Schattenwesen herum. Um einen Plan zu schmieden das Universum auch ohne Terz zu erobern. Gräulich sehen solche Schattenwesen aus. Haare so schwarz wie die tiefste Nacht, ebenso die Augen. Ihr Gesicht bleich und eingefallen. Die Männer sind über 2m groß, die Frauen so lieblich, ein Mann der sie sieht, denkt er sei im Himmel. Doch der Schein trügt. Böse sind die Schattenwesen. Allzeit bereit ein Menschenleben auszulöschen. Es zählt nichts für einen Schatten. „Wo ist Dotore?“ fragt eine ungeduldige Frau. So schön wie eine Göttin. „Er müsste jeden Moment kommen“ sagt ein Mann, groß und bleich, beruhigend. „Das will ich doch hoffen“ murmelt die Schöne und lächelt. Ein strahlendes Lächeln mit einem Mund voller weißer und gerader Zähne. „Ich bin wieder da“ sagt eine grollende Stimme, sie stammt von einem Mann. Er kommt gerade durch den finsteren Wald und ist, höchstwahrscheinlich, auch ein Schattenwesen. „Na endlich“ sagt die liebliche Frau und steht auf. „Hast du es gefunden“ fragt sie mit einem Lachen, es klingt wie ein Glockenspiel. „Oh ja“ sagt der der eben erschienene Dotore. „Zeig mal“ drängelt die Frau. Sie strahlt über das ganze Gesicht, wie ein kleines Kind vor Weihnachten. „Ruhig Blut, Golera“ kichert Dotore „Jetzt mach schon“ quengelt Golera, sie ist schon völlig aus dem Häuschen Dotore holt eine Kugel heraus. Eine Schattenkugel. „Das ist sie!“ schreit die Schönheit und springt herum. Das ist keine normale Kugel. Das ist ein Alptraum Ball. „Verbreiten wir Angst und Schrecken“ ruft der Mann der die Kugel in der Hand hält. „Das sehe ich anders“ sagt ein Mann in goldener Rüstung, der gerade hinter einem Baum lehnt. Nun tritt er ins Licht, seine Rüstung spiegelt das Licht des Feuers wieder. „Serath“ zischt die Frau, die vorher noch den Alptraum Ball bewundert hat. „Golera, wie geht es dir so“ fragt Serath höhnisch. „Gut“ sagt die Frau und ihre Augen blitzen vor Zorn. „Also ihr habt ihn gefunden“ sagt der goldene Toa, seine Augen blicke höhnisch durch die Runde. „Wen denn?“ fragt Golera scheinheilig. Sie will den Fund des Alptraum Balls vertuschen. „Den Alptraum Ball“ sagt Serath ruhig, immer noch an einem Baum lehnend. „Ich wollte ihn schon immer mal testen“ murmelt Dotore. Er holt den Ball heraus. „Herum Questixis tiris gatum!“ schreit der Mann und hält die Kugel in die Höhe. Der Himmel verfinstert sich, Blitze zucken begleitet von lauten Donnerschlägen. Ein kurzer Schattenstrahl trifft Serath, danach wird alles wieder ruhig. Alles? Nein nicht ganz. Serath liegt sich krümmend und schreiend am Boden. ''„Dera!“ schreit Serath. Sie entfernt sich von ihm. Immer mehr wird sie in ein Loch gezogen. „Halt mich fest“ kreischt die liebliche Frau, ihr Körper bereits zu r Hälfte in dem Loch. Serath rennt so schnell er kann, kommt aber nicht vom Fleck. '' ''„Serath“ schreit Dera noch einmal, dann ist sie verschwunden. Serath läuft zu der Stelle wo sie verschwunden ist. Da ist nichts. Einfach nichts. Tränen laufen über das Gesicht des Toas. „Dera“ schluchzt er noch einmal. '' „Der ist ausgeschaltet.“ Lacht Dotore. „Gehen wir“ murmelt Golera. Sie marschiert weg von Serath. Die anderen folgen ihr. Keiner verschwendet auch nur einen Blick auf den Toa. „Wo bleibt er nur“ fragt Dera sich selbst. Serath ist schon seit Stunden nicht mehr gesichtet worden. „Unsere Truppen suchen wie verrückt den ganzen Wald ab.“ Sagt Gerod, der Hauptmann. „Dann sollen sie sich beeilen“ raunzt die Adelige, während sie im Zimmer hin und her läuft. In diesem Moment klopft es an der Tür. „Herein“ ruft Gerod, die Hand auf dem umgeschnallten Schwert. Ein Truppen Kommandant tritt in den Raum. Nachdem er salutiert hat spricht er „ Wir haben ihren Gatten lebend gefunden..“ beginnt der Kommandant zaghaft. „Leider, so scheint es, ist er von einer Art Fluch befallen. Er schreit, als ob er Todesqualen durchleiden müsste“ endet der Truppler. „Das ist ja furchtbar“ schreit Dera. Sie ist totenblass und muss sich erstmal setzten. „Bringt ihn hier her“ befiehlt der Hauptmann. Schon tragen einige starke Matoran den Toa in den Raum. „Geht!“ schreit Gerod. Er geht mit den anderen aus dem Zimmer. „Schatz?“ fragt Dera zaghaft als sie allein mit ihrem Gatten ist. „Ja“ antwortet Serath, plötzlich ganz entspannt. „Wie konnte das den so schnell gehen?“ fragt die Adelige ängstlich. Serath richtet sich in seinem Bett auf und reibt sich die Augen. So als ob er nur geschlafen hätte. „Was denn?“ fragt der Toa. Er scheint nichts über irgendetwas zu wissen. „Ach nichts, vergiss es einfach“ sagt Dera, glücklich das ihr Mann sich wieder gut fühlt. „Ich hatte schon wieder einen Alptraum“ gesteht Serath. „Willst du darüber reden?“ fragt die Toa sanft. „Ich weiß nicht so ganz. Es ist nur, gerade mit dir….“ Murmelt der Adelige, den Kopf in den Mantel steckend um seiner Gattin nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „Warum denn nicht mit mir?“ sagt Dera, leicht traurig. Bisher hat sie ihm immer geholfen wenn sie miteinander geredet haben. „Es ist nur wegen…, weil.., der Alptraum.. du“ stammelt Serath. Er bringt die richtigen Worte nicht heraus. „Handelt der Alptraum von mir?“ fragt die Adelige ihren Gatten. „Ja“ sagt Serath. Seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen während er wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Bett sitzt. Er hasst sein Elend. Gerade ging es ihm gut und jetzt nicht mehr. „Aber Schatz..“ beginnt Dera tröstend, wird aber sofort unterbrochen. „Nein sag nichts“ murmelt Serath während erste Tränen über seine Wange kullern. Dera sieht ihren Gatten schweigend an. „I-ich sah, w-wie ich ich, dich v-v-verl-liere“ schluchzt Serath, die Tränen strömen in Bächen über seine Wangen. Dera tut sich schwer, dies zu ertragen. „Schatz, aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm“ sagt die Adelige als sie es nicht mehr aushält. Sie geht zu ihrem Gatten und legt ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Derweilen, irgendwo im Wald „Aber die Wirkung des Balls hält nicht allzu lange oder?“ fragt Golera Dotore. „Ja leider. Wenn ich jedoch einen weiteren Bestandteil unseres Plans finde, hält die Wirkung für immer.“ Sagt der Mann und grinst bösartig. „Welchen Bestandteil?“ bohrt die Schöne weiter. Gier steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Energie. Pure Energie, das seltenste im Universum.“ Sagt Dotore freundlich, wohl weil er Golera so gern hat. „Erzähl mir noch mal unseren Plan. Du kannst das so gut“ quengelt Golera, wohl wissend das Dotore ihr diesen Wunsch niemals abschlagen könnte. „Nachdem vor 10 Jahren, heute auf den Tag genau, dieser Toa namens Serath unseren geliebten Anführer Meister und Mentor getötet hat, waren wir ein verlorenes Volk. Wie leere Hüllen unserer Selbst wandelten wir durch die Welt, bis uns ein Wink des Schicksals oder ein göttliches Zeichen den Weg zur ultimativen, diabolischen Waffe zeigte. Eine Waffe die unser Meister sein ganzes Leben suchte, aber nie fand. Den Alptraum Ball. Leider war er nicht vollständig als ich ihn holte, aber ich verschwieg es um Unruhe zu vermeiden. Mit dem Fund dieser Waffe können wir das Werk Teraz´ vollenden und die Macht im Universum zurückerobern!“ schreit Dotore, während Golera aufspringt und vor Freude kreischt. Natürlich klingt ihr Kreischen wie schönste Musik. Derweilen, irgendwo in den Tiefen der Erde, lebt ein Schatten. Von seine Dienern verlassen und von seinen Feinden gebannt. „Der Tag meiner Rückkehr rückt näher. Ich fühle wie ich stärker werde“ murmelt die kratzige tiefe Stimme. Sie kommt irgendwo aus einem unterirdischen Vulkan. „G-Golera hast du das gehört?“ fragt Dotore, seine Augen schreckgeweitet. „Ja Dotore. Ich hab es gehört“ sagt Golera als antwortet. Ihre wunderschönen schwarzen Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. „Der Meister. Teraz will zurückkehren!“ schreit ein Schattenwesen. Ein Mann noch größer als Dotore, er sitzt neben Golera. Das Lagerfeuer der Wesen betont das Gesicht des Mannes auf übernatürliche Weise. „Ja das wird er“ murmelt eine Frau, nahe dem Mann. Sie ist um ein vielfaches schöner als Golera. „Halt den Mund Wela“ zischt Golera, ihre Augen sind nur noch wütend blitzende Schlitze. „Was hast du denn?“ fragt Wela scheinheilig, dabei ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf ihren wunderschönen Lippen liegt. „Du weißt genau was ich habe“ faucht Dotores Geliebte, dabei stellt sie sich, wie eine Katze zum Sprung bereit, hin. „Achso das übliche“ zischt nun Wela. Auch sie stellt sich sprungbereit hin, ihr wunderschönes schwarzes Haar weht durch die schnelle Bewegung im Wind „Ich zeig dir wer hier schöner ist!“ schreit Golera und stürzt sich auf Wela. Ein Hand und Fußgemenge entsteht, die Bewegungen der Schönen sind zu schnell um sie scharf zu erkennen. „Wela hat keine Chance“ meint Dotore zu dem Mann. „Werden wir gleich sehen“ zischt dieser wütend. „Bis jetzt hat meine Golera immer gewonnen, Atron“ lässt der aufgebrachte Dotore vernehmen. „Dafür ist Wela schöner!“ brüllt Atron, der eindeutig größere der beiden Streithähne. „Das nimmst du zurück“ schreit der kleinere und springt Atron an, so dass dieser im Staub liegt. „Nimm die Pfoten weg!“ faucht der am Boden Liegende zornig und schlägt Dotore von sich. Das lässt sich der Geschlagene nicht gefallen. Er erzeugt einen Schattenblitz der Atron an der Brust trifft und ihn umwirft. „Das hast du davon!“ faucht Dotore wütend und mit immer noch dampfenden Händen. Derweilen endet der Katzenkampf. Die beiden Frauen stehen auf und gehen in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen. „Das hat sie davon“ murmelt Golera die, im Vergleich zu Wela, noch ziemlich ordentlich und unverletzt aussieht. „Ihr Freund ist um kein Stückchen besser als sie“ zischt Dotore und legt einen Arm um die Schulter seiner Geliebten. „Diese ….Graaargh!“ schreit Golera völlig aufgebracht. Schatten „Meine Kräfte kehren zurück“ tönt es auf dem ganzen Planeten. Es ist Teraz der diese Worte von sich gibt. Die Erde erbebt. Risse spalten die Erdoberfläche. Wieder ein Erdbeben, Lava tritt aus den Schluchten, die entstehen. „Der Meister kehrt zurück!“ kreischt Golera gellend. Alle Schattenwesen freuen sich miteinander, auch Wela und Golera vertragen sich an diesem glorreichen Tag. Noch einmal bebt die Erde, Lava Fontänen zerstören das Dorf Serath´. „Was sollen wir machen!“ schreit die verängstigte Dera. „ Ich weiß was ich mache“ sagt Serath ruhig und doch angespannt, so als ob ihn ein Kampf erwarten würde. Er beginnt sich seine goldene Rüstung anzulegen. „Was machst du Schatz. Du willst doch jetzt nicht aus der Burg gehen oder?“ fragt die Frau, ihre Augen weiten sich vor Schreck als sie sieht wie Serath sich Richtung Burgausgang macht. „Ich erfülle meine Pflicht“ murmelt Serath unter seinem Helm hervor. Die Hand am Griff des Schwertes tritt er vor die Burg Tore und schreit „ Teraz, hier bin ich!“. Schon bricht der Boden unter ihm auf, doch anstatt das er herunterfällt, schwebt er in der Luft. „So einfach nicht Teraz“ sagt Serath mit fester, entschlossener Stimme. Er strahlt Licht aus, Einzeln sichtbare Strahlen gehen von seinem Körper aus. „Ich komme zurück!“ schreit die tiefe Stimme und vor dem Toa des Lichts bricht der Boden endgültig auseinander. Ein Schattenstrahl fährt aus dem Loch Richtung Sonne. Langsam verdunkelt sie sich, das Licht das sie ausstrahlt wird immer schwächer, bis es schließlich nicht mehr ist, als ein Schattenball. Die Erde ist in tiefen Schatten gehüllt, schwärzer als ob Nacht wäre. Doch von Serath geht Licht aus. Viel Licht und vor allem starkes Licht. Er strahlt wie eine Sonne, die Strahlen durchbrechen die Finsternis mit Leichtigkeit. Langsam sieht Serath eine Gestalt aus dem Boden schweben. Sie hat riesige Schattenflügel und ist auch im Allgemeinen dreimal so groß wie er. Ein Dornen besetzter Plattepanzer schützt den Körper des Ungetüms welches man Teraz nennt. „Ich bin zurück!“ schreit Teraz so laut und mächtig, dass die Erde erbebt. „Ich banne dich wieder“ sagt Serath ruhig, angestrengt um keine Angst zu zeigen. „Dich werde ich mir als erstes vorknöpfen“ sagt der Titan, in seiner Hand bildet sich aus der Finsternis in der Umgebung, was diese heller werden lässt, ein Stab. Ein gewaltige Klinge prangt an der Spitze des Stabes, Schwarz wie die Nacht und schätzungsweise schärfer als Serath´ Schwert. Schon zischt die Klinge des ca. 5 Meter langen Stabes durch die Luft auf die golden schimmernde Rüstung des Toas zu. Dieser zieht in Sekunden Schnelle sein Schwert und hält es dagegen. Ein grausiges Klirren ertönt, als ob zwei Welten aneinander Reiben. Serath Kraft gibt nach, seine Klinge wird zurückgedrückt. „Das hast du davon Toa“ sagt Teraz verabscheuend. „Das war noch längst nicht alles“ sagt der Toa, zieht die Klinge unter der des Titanen weg, im selben Moment springt er einen Satz zurück. Der Stab mit Klinge schmettert in den Boden. Während Teraz seine Klinge wieder richtig in die Hand nimmt, lädt Serath einen Licht-Strahl auf. Der Toa feuert den Strahl ab. Wie ein Blitz zischt er durch die um, ihn erhitzte, Luft. Gerade als er Teraz treffen sollte, erscheint ein schwarzer Schild. Er umgibt den Schatten wie eine Festung. Das Licht wird zurückgeschmettert und trifft, anstelle von Teraz, Serath, der daraufhin in die Schlucht fällt. Der Schatten lacht… Serath öffnet die Augen. „Was, was ist passiert?“ murmelt er zu sich selbst. Er blinzelt noch einmal. Was er jetzt sieht lässt ihn sofort putzmunter werden. Serath liegt in einer Höllenlandschaft. Überall tritt Lava aus Ritzen im Boden. Heißer Dampf steigt aus kleinen Löchern, es ist im Allgemeinen sehr warm. „Verdammt wo bin ich hier“ murmelt Serath verwirrt. „Ach ja der Strahl“ sagt der Toa als ihm wieder einfällt das er verloren hat. Langsam steht er auf und gerät sofort ins Schwanken. Sein Kopf brummt, er hat wohl Kopfschmerzen. Ein lautes Brüllen lässt ihn hochschrecken. Er dreht sich langsam um… Ein Tathorak!. Der Rahi brüllt und läuft auf den Toa, welcher im Moment erschrocken und entschlossen zugleich aussieht, zu. Serath zieht sein Schwert, er liebt das Geräusch von reibendem Metall. Das Monster versucht ihn zu beißen doch der Toa hüpft geschickt beiseite. Das Tier schüttelt nur kurz den Kopf, danach macht es sich bereit für den nächsten Angriff, dies Mal sollte er stärker werden. Mit geöffnetem Mund läuft das Biest noch mal auf Serath zu, dieser hält sein Schwert dagegen mit der Spitze voran. Das Schwert bohrt sich direkt in den Rachen des Rahis. Kurz ein röchelndes Geräusch, dann fällt das Ungetüm um. Serath schiebt selbstzufrieden die Klinge zurück in die Scheide des Schwerts. „Wo bin ich hier?“ fragt er sich, nun schon zum 2. Mal. „Du bist dort wohin u mich einst verbanntest“ hört er plötzlich eine altbekannte Stimme. Teraz. „Du kannst mich mit schwarzer Magie nicht bannen“ sagt Serath, sicher das der Schatten ihn hören kann. „Dann probier doch zu entkommen“ sagt Teraz, dem folgt ein gräuliches Lachen. „Gerne“ merkt Serath an bevor er in Kampfposition geht. Seine Hände glühen vor Licht, die Strahlen überscheinen die unwirtliche Umgebung. Ein gleißender Lichtstrudel umgibt den Toa, er schreit einen Kampfschrei. Das Licht das ihn umgibt bündelt sich zu einer Kugel. Gezielt schießt er diese gegen die Decke der Höhle in welcher er sich befindet. Das Licht trifft auf den Stein und explodiert. Die ganze Erde erbebt und schon stürzt die Decke ein. Riesige Felsbrocken drohen Serath zu erschlagen, doch er weicht geschickt aus. Als sich der Staub liegt, dreht Serath den Kopf nach oben, er sieht Licht. „Das ist der Ausgang““ murmelt er und fliegt, mithilfe seiner Lichtkräfte nach oben in den Sternenbesetzten Himmel. Dem Mond entgegen… Zwei Toa kreuzen die Klingen. Einer trägt eine Rüstung schwarz wie die Nacht, der andere eine in den Farben weiß und gold. Auf seinem Schild ist ein Zeichen. Ein Tiger, in einem Piek, das Wappen des verschollenen Serath. Immer wieder treffen sich die Schwerter, immer wieder dieses Geräusch von Krieg. Immer deutlicher sieht man den weiß-goldenen verlieren. Seine Schläge werden schwächer. „Meister“ flüstert Dotore als sich Schatten über die Welt legt. „Er ist zurück“ murmelt Golera, ein glückseliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Eine ungeahnte Stärke erfüllt Dotore. Von Dunkelheit umhüllt schwebt er in die Luft, bis er einige Meter in die Luft. Er breitet die Arme aus. Dotore sieht immer stärker aus, richtige Druckwellen gehen von seinem Körper aus. Die ausgedörrten Bäume brechen in einem unsichtbaren Sturm. Ein Baum wird entwurzelt obwohl keiner den Sturm der aufzukommen droht erkennt. Dotore öffnet die Lippen. Ein Schrei der Macht entfährt ihm, sofort sieht man einen Wirbelsturm des Schattens. Der Sturm reißt alle Bäume binnen Sekunden aus dem Boden. „DOTORE!“ schreit Golera verzweifelt als der Sturm sie erfasst… Dotore wird sie nicht hören. Nie wieder…. „Dera“ murmelt Serath kraftlos als er in seiner Burg ankommt. Obwohl seine Stimme leise erklang, hört ihn Dera und eilt im Morgenrock auf ihn zu. Sie breitet die Arme aus und fällt ihm um den Hals. Auch Serath ist überglücklich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Doch nicht lange währt ihr Glück. Denn die dunklen Mächte sind wieder auf dem Vormarsch. Und sie trachten nach dem Blut eines Helden. Nach dem Blut eines wahren Helden. Dem Blut Serath´. Und trotz der herannahenden Gefahr versucht Serath sich nichts von seiner Todesangst anmerken zu lassen. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Axonnmaster Kategorie:Artikel des Monats